Reflections
by breeutiful
Summary: Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo. A short glimpse into their lives as the children of the war heroes.
1. Victoire: I'm not perfect

**_Victoire_**

All she has ever really accomplished is the art of pretending and it's not that hard.

It takes a lot of pretending to be happy and some confidence so you can pull it off. She's so good at it now that nobody's been able to see through the façade she puts on every day.

One day, she has her head in Teddy's lap and she says softly, "I'm not perfect."

He looks surprised. Bemused, puzzled, all synonyms of the word. Instead of answering, he just brushes a lock of hair off her face.

She wonders whether it means he believes her or whether he has just mastered the art of pretending he doesn't know what to say.

* * *

A/N: Started a new drabble series. Twelve drabbles about twelve Weasley's. Please don't favourite without reviewing. :)


	2. Dominique: Maybe she's green with envy

**_Dominique_**

Dominique watches in the mirror as Madam Malkin hems the aquamarine bridesmaid dress. Her sister is standing there with Teddy, whispering and giggling and making him smile.

It hurts too much to bear.

But just as her eyes begin to tear up with frustration, Madam Malkin's fingers slip and she's pricked with a needle. "Ow!"

"Sorry, madam."

She takes a deep breath to try and regain her composure, even though she now has an excuse for tearing up in the first place.  
"Oh, Dominique," Victoire breathes, heading over to inspect the work Madam Malkin has done. "It's perfect. It's beautiful."

And like the good sister she is, Dominique forces a smile to her lips and catches Teddy's eyes in the mirror and says, "You've got a great eye for colour, Vic."

* * *

A/N: Please don't favourite without reviewing. :)


	3. Louis: Putting knives in someones back

**_Louis_**

Louis has never exactly been one for putting knifes in someone's back.

But, yet, finding his best friend with his girlfriend again makes him so angry that he wants to do something other than ignore it. So, the next day at breakfast while he's sipping his juice, he spreads a rumour for the first time.

When the whole school eventually knows about the atrocious rumour, Louis feels sweet satisfaction for the first five minutes until Liam and April walk into the hall.

Everyone laughs, and points, and whispers, and Louis no longer feels satisfaction. Instead, it melts into guilt as he sees the confused and hurt looks on their faces.

They may have hurt him, but they didn't deserve this. They don't deserve public humiliation.

When Louis is old and looking back, he tells his grandchildren that revenge never does any good. He says it just makes you feel guilty and if you don't, you wonder when you've become so heartless.

* * *

A/N: Please don't favourite without reviewing and if you're alerting, please review. I'd really appreciate the feedback. :)


	4. Molly: Keeping up an exterior

**_Molly_**

Molly fights strong to keep up an exterior.

In a way, it's kind of like a brick wall. It's strong and designed not to let anyone pass. You can try to climb over it but something will always knock you off it. Always.

But then suddenly, some day, he manages to find a way around the brick wall. It's almost as if that was the flaw in the design because it all comes crumbling down as he finds her in the bathroom crying.

He takes her in his arms and murmurs in her hair that she's beautiful. Beautiful. She hears it so often that it rings on dull ears.

The word has no meaning anymore.

* * *

A/N: Please don't favourite without reviewing and if you're alerting, please review. I'd really appreciate the feedback. :)


	5. Lucy: Doesn't believe in falling in love

**_Lucy_**

Lucy finds the whole situation ridiculous.

She doesn't believe in falling in love. She hasn't since her parents got a divorce or since Tommy Finnigan swore he loved her but ended up falling in love with her sister instead.

No, she doesn't believe, but no matter how hard she tries to stop those feelings - those _butterflies _in her tummy - they just don't go away.

They're together up on her bed and it's nothing more than platonic. He's running his fingers through her hair while she's got her head in his lap, curled up with Little Women clutched in one hand.

And then out of nowhere, she just says, "I think I love you."

She looks up at him to see what he'll do. If he'll push her off him and leave, or whether he'll kiss her and they'll have mad snogging sessions afterwards. Instead, he just says, "You had me at hello."

* * *

A/N: Please don't favourite without reviewing and if you're alerting, please review. I'd really appreciate the feedback. :)


	6. James: When a heart breaks

**_James_**

James had forgotten what it felt like.

The art of heart-breaking, that is. He used to be so practiced in it - breaking girls' hearts, but now they've turned it around on him. Now he's the one whose heart is getting broken. And _fuck_, it hurts.

It's a rainy afternoon when Lily climbs up on his bed. For a moment she doesn't say anything. But then she pushes his shoulder not-so gently and tells him, "You deserve it, James. You're such a bloody tosser."

Instead of insulting her back like he ususally did, James just lays his hand flat on his stomach and stares at the roof. He traces the cracks in the ceiling with his eyes, imagining that this must be what his heart looks like right now. "Yeah. I know, Lily."

"Who's your next victim then?"

He hasn't got an answer because strangely enough, he just doesn't feel like another girl to keep him company for once. He doesn't want to break another girls heart because he remembers what it feels like when it happens to you. It feels like... the world has been set on fire and buildings are crumbling to the ground. "No-one, Lils."

James knows his heart might not ever be the same. It's kind of like breaking a tea cup. It falls, shatters and you glue it back together but there's always a piece that doesn't quite match up.

* * *

A/N: Please don't favourite without reviewing and if you're alerting, please review. I'd really appreciate the feedback. :)


	7. Albus: Only thing that keeps him going

**_Albus_**

The only thing that keeps him going are these meetings in the kitchen.

To be frank, Albus hates school. In fact, he loathes it with every atom of his being. It's not as though it's going to help him out in the big bad world.

He hears Francesca Zabini - who isn't so crash at school herself - constantly asking how it will help and the teachers tell her not to interrupt the class.

She gives an annoyed sigh, clucks her tongue and rolls her eyes as she slouches back in her chair.

One day, he sees her in the kitchens and decides to introduce himself. When he tells her his name, she rolls her eyes with an obnoxious "obviously." Eventually, the conversation gets going and they begin to discuss the war.

And in some twisted way, they end up getting together even though they fight like cats and dogs.

When he brings her home for the holidays, he swears that his parents almost have simultaneous aneurisms when she strikes out her hand and tells them sweetly that her father always fancied his mother.

* * *

A/N: Please don't favourite without reviewing and if you're alerting, please review. I'd really appreciate the feedback. :)


	8. Lily: She's not a cliché

"I hate it," Lily confesses to Lysander one day as they lay next to the lake, staring up at the clouds. "I am _not _a cliché; and I _won't_ be in a romantic comedy anytime soon."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he teases, leaning over and brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You're certainly pretty enough to be in a film."

She slaps his hand away and tells him, "That's not funny, Lysander."

"Oh, I dunno, Lily…" begins Lysander, an adorable grin tugging at his lips. "I think it kind of is."

Lily punches his arm and announces, "I hate you!"

"Do you now?" Lysander raises an eyebrow and with one hand, he reaches out to tickle her and she gives a surprised scream, attempting to whack his hand away but he keeps going.

And then, suddenly, she's managed to straddle his hips and he's stop tickling her and they're both breathing hard. He reaches up to fix a piece of hair but his hand lingers a bit too long and their eyes lock.

It takes barely one second before she leans down to brush her lips against his, closing her eyes. She nearly sighs in relief as he returns the kiss.

And a week later, Lily is proud to admit that a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor makes her a bit of cliché.


	9. Fred: Trying to escape, losing faith

Fred tries.

He tries to escape all the expectations which are set upon his shoulders since birth, but they weigh him down so much that he's trapped.

The funny thing is, Fred knows he can never meet the expectations and be as funny or charming as his namesake, but when he tries to tell people this, they choose not to listen. They have so much faith in him that he falls into the role of his Uncle Fred because if he doesn't then it will hurt them.

When his parents and Roxanne pick him up from King's Cross Station for the first time, it's such a relief because he's missed them so much. But then the relief fades into guilt because about five minutes into the car trip, his parents want to know all about how his year went and what elaborate pranks he's pulled so far.

He can see his fathers eyes in the reflection of the mirror, so excited and expectant, and Fred can't tell him the truth, so he lies instead.

He tells his parents how he managed to explode a loo and flood the entire first floor corridor on his first day. He doesn't meet their eyes the entire time and leans against the car window, watching the blur of the landscape as they drive by.

When he's finished telling them his imaginary and made-up stories, Roxanne catches his eyes and her expression says everything. She knows he's lying. He looks to the front, expecting his parents to catch him out as well but they don't. Instead, they're sharing nostalgic looks with one another and holding hands.

It stings when he realises that they don't catch him out, but eventually he works out that they're afraid to find out that he's nothing like the original Fred.


End file.
